


Why Endeavor should stay in his own universe

by RoboticCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crack, F/M, Pure crack do not take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticCat/pseuds/RoboticCat
Summary: Endeavor is in the same year as one controlling bitch, what could possibly go wrong.
Relationships: Dolores Umbridge/Todoroki Enji | Endeavor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 5





	Why Endeavor should stay in his own universe

**Author's Note:**

> This is PURE CRACK that is from a discord conversation.

She hated that Todoroki boy. Never mind he was her own age, he acted like he was the head boy not just the a prefect of Gryffindor.

Dolores prided herself on never falling for the 'hot' boys in school like her classmates. So she would never admit to it, but sometimes, just sometimes she could understand the appeal of Todoroki. The way he would yell and scream at the firsties, his hands sparking with his signature fire magic. It was enough to make her want to kiss him for putting those below them in their place.

Walking over to him during lunch, she whispered to him, "Join me in the spare classroom across from the Muggle studies room, we can see who's _really_ in charge of this school."

He smirked as she walked away, and followed her out the great hall doors.


End file.
